¿Solo amigos?
by inesz
Summary: Draco y Ginny son amigos...ella esta enamorada de el aunque no se atreve a decirselo...y el la considera solo su mejor amiga...pero los problemas empiezan al llegar la nueva estudiante de intercambio...-ACABADO-
1. Su mejor amiga

¿SOLO AMIGOS?

Ginny corria llorando por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia su sala particular...la habia encontrado hace unos meses...era como una pequeña habitacion de hotel...la habia decorado a su gusto y vivia alli xq no tenia muy buenas relaciones con sus compañeras de habitacion...

Pero xq tenia que pasarle esto a ella? Queria que el consiguiera la felicidad pero para ello habia sacrificado la suya...

La historia comienza cuando llego Belinda una nueva chica de intercambio...era muy popular entre los chicos al ser muy atractiva...

Draco practicamente cada semana cambiaba de novia...ginny le ayudaba siempre a escoger los regalos "yo nunca se que escoger...si no te tuviera a ti" como decia el...ella se conformaba con estar cerca de el y aguantaba el verle cada semana con una chica diferente porque sabia que no significaban nada para el...y ella era su mejor amiga...

Pero con Belinda fue diferente...ella le rechazo y draco se obsesiono con ella....la tenia como meta...tenia que conseguirla...y ginny se empezaba a cansar de que la ignorara...

La historia se repetia una y otra vez...

FLASHBACK

-Hola ginny!mira lo que he conseguido! –dijo saltando todas las cosas que habia por el suelo (era algo desordenada)

-Que es?

-Lo hice en pociones...es un aroma para la habitacion le metes un trozo de a lo que quieres que huela y en 10 min la habitacion tiene ese aroma...

-Valla esta genial –dijo sonriendo

-si, verdad? Espero que le guste a belinda no sabes lo que me costo hacerlo...voy a invitarla a dar un paseo esta noche...bueno sera mejor que me de prisa...voy a darselo...adios!-dijo draco ilusionado cerrando la puerta

A ginny se le quedo cara de idiota...

-oh...nada nada es igual...para que vas a pensar en nuestra sala...donde vives la mayor parte de tu vida....que va!daselo a tu querida amiga que no volveras a ver dentro de 2 semanas! Y encima te ignora!-decia ginny ironizando sola...-no te preocupes por tu mejor amiga...la unica que se preocupa por ti...para que vas a tener un detalle con ella...nada nada...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-no la entiendo...casi ni me miro!

-draco alomejor es lesb...

-NO! Ya pregunte si tuvo novio y me dijeron que si...y no tiene ninguno ahora...pero ni me mira!que hago mal?-decia desesperado

-no lo se draco...pero que mas da? Buscate otra...olvidala...oye mañana te voy a buscar a tu clase para ir a...

-no... deja...no voy a ir a clase...ire a comprarle algun regalo a belinda a hosmeade..

-pero draco...no puedes faltar a clase! Vas a repetir curso como sigas asi! No ves que te estas obsesionando?

-no digas estupideces....necesito conquistarla....ehh oye no me podrias ayudar?hacer tu algo? hablale de mi o algo asi...porfavor ginny-decia draco acercandose mas a ella en el sofa y rodeandola con el brazo...

-ehh...yo...


	2. Xq Te Quiero

Wolas!Esta vez tarde bastante porque no podia escribir modificando en la pg de fan fiction...pero weno ia lo tengo mas o menos solucionao aunk tardo un poko mas...Estos caps van un poco deprisa xq no lo encuentro interesante...es muy aburrida toda la historia de como draco conquisto a belinda..ZzzZZZzZz....a ver si os gusta...me lo salte un pokito xDD...muxas asias x los reviews no m esperaba ni 1 con solo un cap publicado...  
  
..................................  
  
-Ginny idiota idiota idiota! Maldita sea...soy imbecil!-murmuraba ginny encaminandose al gran comedor...  
  
Se acerco hacia donde estaba belinda...que estupidez...iba a hacer el ridiculo por draco..se dio la vuelta pensandoselo mejor y vio a draco giñandole un ojo...el confiaba en ella...no podia fallarle...suspiro y se dio la vuelta...valor ginny...valor...  
  
-ehh...hola...te llamas belinda no?-pregunto ginny intentando ser amable...  
  
-eh...si querias algo niña?estoy ocupada...-dijo mirando su comida  
  
Maldita idiota! –ummm veras...estoy escribiendo un articulo para la revista del colegioy me gustaria hacerte una entrevista....asi te conocerian los alumnos... que te parece... te apuntas?  
  
-si! claro! Me encantaria!....hacemos la entrevista ahora?- ¬¬ todas buscan la fama...  
  
-ehhh...no estabas ocupada?-preguntaba ginny inocentemente xD- De todas formas yo ahora no puedo... que te parece si quedamos esta tarde?  
  
......................................  
  
Draco la miraba impaciente... esperando una respuesta...  
  
-conseguido –decia ginny gran pesar...tirandose en su sillon hinchable...  
  
-si! Ginny eres la mejor...-draco la abrazo y le beso en la mejilla -que le has dicho?como lo has hecho?  
  
-que era del periodico ¬¬  
  
-wow... a mi nunca se me habria ocurrido...bueno...hoy en nuestra sala no? -ginny asintio con la cabeza... se empezaba a arrepentir de lo que habia hecho...  
  
........................................................................  
  
-hola ¿que tal?¿preparada?-dijo ginny intentando sonreir...  
  
-siiii!- ¬¬ maldita pija repipi de mierda!...-vamooos!  
  
-escucha belinda...que te parece si te llevo a mi rincon preferido de hogwarts?  
  
-me encantaria gina!  
  
-me llamo ginny  
  
-bueno... eso!  
  
-Pero es un secreto su localizacion asi que tendre que ponerte una venda...  
  
Ginny la llevo por diferentes pasillos para despistarla y la metio en su sala...alli estaba draco esperando...se habia puesto muy guapo para belinda...hasta llevaba el pelo despeinado como a ginny le gustaba...recien salido de la ducha...ella siempre se lo decia y nunca le hacia caso...draco le hizo señas a ginny para que le dejara quitarle las vendas a el...  
  
-bien ya llegamos belinda –dijo ginny tirandose en su sofa hinchable-que te parece?  
  
Draco le destapo los ojos y belinda se quedo mirandole...  
  
-ah ola...drago?  
  
-draco  
  
-ah bien..bonita sala...empezamos la entrevista?-decia belinda con prisa  
  
Ginny le pregunto algunas estupideces hasta que dijo que estaba algo enferma y que draco podia seguir con la entrevista..le dejo a belinda en bandeja de plata...era TONTA! Pero ella era feliz si le veia contento...  
  
...........................................  
  
-y bien? Como ha ido?  
  
-no lo entiendo...no me hacia ni caso!-decia draco desesperado...  
  
Ginny sabia que se arrepentiria de haberselo contado...pero no podia verle asi...-mira draco...esa chica esta acostumbrada a que la tengan en un altar...te estas comportando como los demas chicos y ella los desprecia...asi que ya que tu estilo no sirvio...vamos a cambiar de tactica...hundela!criticala!di que no es lo suficientemente guapa...ese tipo de cosas y ella se empeñara en demostrarte todo lo contrario!  
  
-¿estas loca?-dijo draco levantando una ceja  
  
.................................  
  
-eh...drago?-draco se dio la vuelta como si no la hubiera visto al cruzarsela...  
  
-si?que quieres? Tengo prisa...y es DRACO  
  
-cuando se publicara mi articulo?  
  
-eh?- dijo haciendose el despistado...  
  
-la entrevista! me la hiciste tu!  
  
-ah eso...lo siento chica pero no se publicara...no es interesante...  
  
-QUE? pero si te conte un monton de cosas...  
  
-lo siento pero yo creo que son aburridas...  
  
-pe...pe..pero...-decia belinda incredula...  
  
-lo siento...si me disculpas...tengo prisa...  
  
...............................  
  
-ha funcionado!-dijo draco cerrando la puerta de la sala  
  
-ves? Te lo dije...deberias fiarte mas de mi...ahora que te vea con otra chica o algo por el estilo...-decia ginny desde su sillon hinchable...- necesitara llamar tu atencion...  
  
.........................  
  
-eh...draco!draco!espera!  
  
-si?-decia dandose la vuelta  
  
-escucha porque no repetimos la entrevis...  
  
-valla faldita que llevas hoy mary...jajaja- decia draco mirando a una chica que iba hacia el gran comedor de arriba a bajo-perdona...me decias?  
  
-si...que la entrevi...  
  
-mar que guapa vienes hoy....-le decia a otra de las que pasaba por el pasillo  
  
-eh eh! hola?  
  
-si, k kieres?  
  
-podriam...  
  
-Ginny! Cenamos juntos esta noche?  
  
-lo siento draco...no puedo seguro que encuentras a alguien con quien cenar...-decia ginny caminando deprisa...y le giño un ojo...  
  
-esta bien...que lastima-dijo giñandole un ojo- beatriz k me decias?...  
  
-es belinda...oye xq no cenamos juntos y te lo comento?  
  
-Fin del FLASHBACK-  
  
Ginny corria llorando por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia su sala...acababa de verlos demasiado acaramelados cerca del lago...sabia que eso era lo que pretendia...pero se seguia sintiendo muy mal...al final draco la habia conquistado unos dias despues de la cena...y ginny sabia que eso habia pasado por culpa suya...si no hubiera dicho nada... Ella se echo en la cama...intentaria dormir a ver si se le pasaba...  
  
...........................................  
  
-holaa!arribaa!-draco encendio las luces...acababa de entrar...eran las 2 de la madrugada!  
  
-draco...que haces aquí a estas horas?-decia ginny mientras se levantaba...secandose las lagrimas...llevaba encima solo una camiseta de rugby algo larga como pijama....  
  
-ginny me he enroyado con ella...y todo gracias a ti! Te debo la vida!...ella intentara quedarse en este colegio y no volver...si no yo me ire de intercambio para poder estar con ella...-decia un draco soñador...- ehh ...ginny... estas llorando?  
  
-no... dejame dormir...vete porfavor son las 2 de la madrugada-dijo señalandole la puerta y sentandose en su cama  
  
-no sin que me digas lo que te pasa ...-dijo agachandose en frente  
  
-draco...no lo entiendes?..no me importa!no me importa nada de lo que hagas con esa chica....no quiero saber nada! Yo no queria que estuvieras con ella...lo hice solo para que estuvieras contento...xq...  
  
-que pasa ginny?...xq?-decia draco sin entender nada secandole las lagrimas  
  
Ginny se aparto de el...-pues xq....xq...te quiero! 


	3. Tratando de olvidar

Wolass!Ia puedo publicar sin problemas xDD...a ver que os parece este cap...a mi este fic k estoy escribiendo nu me convence :(...ia esta entero escrito....ire publicando poko a poko...please reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------

Ginny todavia recordaba aquello al dia siguiente...estaba haciendo las maletas...recogio todo lo de la sala y dejo las maletas en la entrada...todavia no entendia lo que habia podia haberselo dicho...ella sabia que no la corresponderia...

FLASHBACK

Ginny se aparto de el...-pues xq....xq...te quiero!

-que?

-que te quiero!llevo enamorada de ti desde que nos hicimos amigos...pero tu jamas te darias cuenta!por mas que lo intente con indirectas!

-ginny yo...-se quedo sin palabras

-ya lo se...no te intereso...no tienes nada que decirme...asi que dejame tranquila... me voy a dormir asi que si no te importa...sal de mi sala...- ginny le empujo hacia fuera y cerro la sala...se tapo la cara con las manos apoyada en la puerta...¿como se le ocurrio decirselo? y se dejo deslizar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo...

Fin del FLASHBACK

Paso la semana sin hablar con draco...ella escapaba de el...sabia que el la buscaba y que tarde o temprano la encontraria... pero no tenia ganas de verle...para que?...ella le hechaba mucho de menos pero ¿qué importaba ya?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-ohh mira que bonito!-decia belinda...draco y ella habian salido por hosmeade...-no es maravilloso? Un aparato para que las uñas te aguanten mas tiempo sin estropearse...

A draco le dolia la cabeza,los pies de estar de pie tanto tiempo y las manos de cargar con todas las bolsas de belinda...no paraba de comprar cosas estupidas compulsivamente y encima tenia una voz tan estridente...draco se habia desencantado mucho con ella cuando la habia conocido...encima no podia dejar de pensar en ginny...nunca se lo hubiera esperado...llevaba una semana sin verla...todo le recordaba a ella...nunca pudo imaginarse cuanto la hechaba de menos...

Belinda le arrastro a otra tienda...

-oh draco mira!una pulsera de conchas...es preciosa....

FlashBack

-Wow mira que bonita...una pulsera con conchas...-decia ginny con una sonrisa-buff que precios...

-Tienes razon...seguro que a bettylegusta comprare 3 y asi aprobecho y se la regalo a mar y susan...

-----Fin del flashback-----

-soy gilipollas...-murmuro draco

-que?-dijo belinda mirando fijamente las instrucciones de un champu...

-nada...ei me puedes envolver esta pulsera para regalo?-grito draco al dependiente

-ohh draco...muchas gracias pero no es necesario envolverla...me la pondre ahor...

Draco pago y guardo la pulsera en un bolsillo...

-no es para ti...ya te he comprado bastante no crees?tienes las muñecas llenas...oye me tengo que ir...lo siento belinda adios

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco corria hacia la sala...sabia que estaria cerrado pero haria un hechizo...lo que fuera!como si echaba la puerta abajo! Tenia que hablar con ella...

Draco pico...pero nadie contestaba...giro el picaporte y entro en la habitacion...¿todo recogido?...ummm aquí pasaba algo...empezo a observar la habitacion..los posters no estaban...los armarios vacios...su sofa hinchable no estaba...¿se habia ido con sus compañeras de habitacion?...no puede ser! Las odiaba! Al salir de la sala encontro las maletas a la entrada...que significaba esto?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese sabado habia una fiesta al margen de los profesores...ginny decidio ir para despedirse de todos...se iba un año a rumania a aprender la profesion de charlie...le encantaban los dragones y esta era una oportunidad unica... los estudios le habian agobiado...pensaba continuarlos despues...

En la fiesta queria estar animada...era la ultima vez que iba a ver a sus amigos en mucho tiempo...se puso una falda muy corta de color negro, una camiseta blanca que se ataba al cuello con el escote en pico y la espalda destapada, se rizo el pelo y se maquillo un poco...queria estar espectacular esa noche...seria la ultima...

-Hola ginny!-decia hermione-valla guapa que vienes...

-hola...-dijo ginny...le extrañaba que le hablara despues de tanto tiempo enfadadas...

-mira ginny yo...queria disculparme desde hace tiempo...pero nunca te encontraba...se que te he tratado como a una niña pequeña...pero no lo hice queriendo...de verdad....

-esta bien hermi...es igual...no te preocupes...

-ya sabes como son harry y ron...no lo hacian aposta...no te enfades....-ginny asintio poniendo los ojos en blanco...-quieres algo de beber?

-no deja...estoy bien asi...aunque...bueno dame una copa anda...escogemela tu

-hola ginny...hacia tiempo que no te veia...-decia blaise sonriente...parecia algo bebido...

-ehh si..he estado un poco desaparecida ultimamente...-dijo ginny intentando olvidarse de sus problemas...

-ven un segundo...tengo que hablar contigo...-dijo cogiendola y arrastrandola a un sitio mas vacio al fondo de la sala...-bueno...veras...desde que draco nos presento...tu...tu a mi...me has...-oh dios mio!ahora no! Ginny sabia que blaise estaba colado por ella pero no esperaba k se lo confesara...-me has...gustado desde siempre y bueno...me preguntaba..si-ginny miraba a ambos lados buscando ayuda...hermione estaba hablando con harry y no la veia...maldita sea!no queria rechazarlo...pero a ginny blaise no le gustaba...no era mal chico...y ademas muy guapo...pero...ella seguia enamorada de draco...y no tenia fuerzas para rechazarlo ahora....ginny miro a ambos lados buscando una escapatoria... oh!draco y belinda salian de la fiesta...ella se colgaba de su cuello...los ojos de ginny se empañaron en lagrimas...en un arrebato comenzo a besar a blaise agresivamente...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-venga vamos draco! Me meoo! no tardare nada te lo prometo...-decia belinda colgandose de su cuello...

-bien vamos...-draco echo una ultima mirada a la fiesta con la esperanza de encontrar a ginny...y encontro a hermione...ella era su amiga deberia saber donde esta ¿no?...-ehh espera un momento...

Lo que tenia que hacer por ginny...dejaria todo su orgullo atrás y ablaria con esa sangre sucia...le daba igual...necesitaba saber que era de ginny...avanzo unos pasos y quedo boqueabierto con la escena...


	4. El reencuentro

Holass!ia teno nuevo capitulo jejeje...impossibles soy malaa muajajaja!y aora os dejare con la curiosidad al final...XDDD pupi-chan ya se k es un poco fuerte pero es que me aburria un poco el personaje de ginny la santa...y encima en es te fic mas que nunca... Hitomi Felton asias x la ayuda ;) weno os lo dejo leer...asias x los reviews!kero mass o amenazo cn no publicar muajajaja...me encanta ser mala xDD...si no...no me gustaria tanto draco :P  
  
.......................................................  
  
-Ginny...-murmuro sorprendido... se la encontro besando a blaise...la tenia arrinconada contra la parez...sera cerdo!la estaba sobando...y xq iba vestida tan provocativa?...aunque le quedaba muy bien...¿xq no se vestia asi cuando estaba con el? es que acaso...le gustaba mas blaise?  
  
-draco!! Vamoss?-le llamo belinda...y comenzo a tirar de el...  
  
Draco se fue con ella...y dieron una vuelta por las afueras de hogwarts...belinda se habia empeñado y draco por no oirla chillar cedio...  
  
Una vez que volvieron a la fiesta draco no paro de buscar a ginny con la mirada... la encontro en la pista rodeada por ¿3 tios? 3 babosos! Practicamente no podia caminar los chicos la sujetaban...habia bebido...ella no solia beber nada...maldita sea! Todo esto era culpa de el... no podia dejarla ahí...a saber lo que le harian...  
  
-jajaja que divertido! Traeme otra de estas copas...  
  
-bien se acabo la fiesta chicos...-draco los aparto y cogio a ginny en brazos  
  
-uhhh draco...que fuerte! jajaja... donde esta belinda?tu eres belinda? –dijo señalando a un chico...-la la laa- ginny continuo tarareando la cancion que estaba sonando  
  
-nos vamos-decia mientras se la llevaba a su sala...  
  
-pero yo no quiero irrmeee...  
  
Draco la echo en su cama...estaba tan guapa asi...dormida con su pelo rizado y su carita de angel...practicamente no iba pintada...draco recordo a belinda siempre se maquillaba demasiado y era una golfa ¿xq se fijaria en ella? si lo mejor ya lo tenia a su lado...le dejo en la mesita la pulsera de conchas...y se fue antes de despertarla...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny no se acordaba de nada despues de lo de blaise...y tenia una gran resaca...al ver la pulsera empezo a sospechar ¿no se acostaria con draco....verdad?  
  
-hermione!!!necesito tu ayuda...  
  
-qu..?que pasa ginny?  
  
-bueno veras...ayer...k...k...k hice?-decia ginny tartamudeando...  
  
-jajaja chica valla éxito que tienes...me dejaste a cuadros...  
  
-k hice!!!??? lo de blaise lo recuerdo pero...y despues?-gritaba alarmada  
  
-estuviste bailando con 3 babosos...y luego vino draco y te recogio...y...  
  
-QUE?QUE?  
  
-si..te quito a esos pulpos de encima y te llevo en brazos...-dijo hermione riendose...-es un buen amigo...tienes suerte...  
  
Ginny se quedo asustada sin poder decir palabra...-pasa algo?-dijo hermione  
  
-bue...bueno veras...draco siempre deja un regalo en la mesita a todas con las que se acuesta...y...hoy encontre esta pulsera en mi mesita...y...bueno...hace una semana le dije que estaba enamorada de el...-dijo ginny tapandose la cara con las manos y mirando la reacion de hermione por entre los dedos...  
  
-wow ginny...enamorada de malfoy?...no tenia ni idea...mira...yo no soy quien para decirte que el no te conviene pero de todas formas estate tranquila...malfoy no pudo llevarte a nuestra sala comun de gryffindor...  
  
-ya pero es que yo no duermo alli...desde hace unos meses me translade a una sala abandonada del 3º piso...ya sabes lo mal que me llevaba con mis compañeras de cuarto...  
  
-Por eso nunca te encontraba en la sala comun! Tengo a una desconocida como amiga! no me habias dicho nada...  
  
-que esperas? Estabamos enfadadas...  
  
-Bueno Ginny de todas formas tu ayer apenas podias caminar...lo mas logico seria que te dormirias de camin...  
  
-ginny tengo que hablar contigo...-dijo draco con la mirada fija en ella... agarrandola por la cintura fuerte para que no echara a correr y apoyandola contra la parez para tapar cualquier escape...Ginny miro a hermione buscando alguna ayuda...-te hara bien hablar con el...chao!  
  
-que quieres?-dijo ginny mirando la lampara sin poder moverse  
  
-valla te has puesto la pulsera-decia distraido...ginny hizo el amago de irse pero draco la devolvio a su sitio...-esta bien...mira ginny yo...te echo de menos... estoy dia y noche pensando en ti...tu siempre has sido mi mejor amiga y que me dijeras eso...me dejo sin palabras...no me lo esperaba...pero yo...no quiero perdert...-ginny lo interrumpio  
  
-mira draco...es igual como queden las cosas...me han ofrecido irme a rumania con mi hermano charly a aprender el oficio de cuidar dragones durante un año y lo he aceptado... ahora ya da igual...  
  
-pe...pe..pero no puedes irte...ginny yo sin ti...no puedo hacer nada..no pienso en otra cosa...por..por lo menos... tendras que quedarte a acabar los estudios no?-preguntaba esperanzado  
  
-me voy esta tarde-dijo ginny mirando al suelo...tenerlo tan cerca la ponia nerviosa...  
  
-QUE?-dijo draco...esto le habia dejado desprevenido... estuvo unos minutos analizando la situacion y finalmente...la abrazo intentando aguantar las lagrimas y le susurro al oido...-y quien cuidara de este dragon? 


	5. No quiero despedidas

Wolass!Siento la tardanza pero es que me aburro muxo cn este fic jejeje...le estoy cogiendo asco pero weno...prometo akabarlo XDD luzy a draco le llaman dragon xq...(segun creo) significa dragon en latin :D  
  
Weno espero k os guste este es el penultimo cap!  
  
.........................................................  
  
Draco la abrazo y le susurro al oido...-y quien cuidara de este dragon?  
  
Ginny puso las manos sobre el y le empujo...-puede que a belinda le interese el puesto...-y empezo a correr... pero draco le cogio la mano y la paro...  
  
-el problema es que yo no estoy enamorado de ella... fue nada mas que un maldito capricho...tu misma lo dijiste...una obsesion...  
  
-y te cansas de ella y te enamoras de mi justo cuando se acaba el tiempo de intercambio no?-gritaba ginny  
  
-te quiero-susurro draco...  
  
A ginny le pillo por sorpresa...draco nunca expresaba sus sentimientos..ella se relajo un poco y dejo de intentar escapar...el se acerco timidamente a ella...y la rodeo por la cintura...-he sido un imbeci...ginny puso un dedo para que cayara...-shhh-no habia nada que decir...Draco se acerco y la beso lentamente...tenia miedo de que le volviera a rechazar...pero poco a poco la pasion fue aumentando hasta que se besaban con si temieran que estos momentos se acabaran...  
  
-Señor Malfoy...no le he dicho que...-ginny se despego de draco para ver quien hablaba...oh no! era la profesora mc Gonagall-señorita weasley!usted y el señor malf...no me lo puedo creer...venga conmigo...-draco comenzo seguirla ya conocia el procedimiento...castigado 1 semana...  
  
-usted no! Ginny vamos...-dijo mc gonagall con mas confianza..  
  
Ginny miro a draco con temor..y draco le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara...  
  
-Profesora...yo tb...  
  
-usted y yo sabemos que nunca aprendera...asi que dejare de perder mi tiempo en intentar dominarle...  
  
-si si aprendere!le promet...  
  
-basta! No estara mas tiempo con la señorita weasley...vallase a su sala comun  
  
Maldita sea!Le quedaban solo 5 horas antes de que ella se fuera y tenian que castigarla por su culpa!Draco se puso a esperar en la puerta del despacho...no se rendiria tan facilmente...teni que convencerla para que se quedara...  
  
Ginny a los 15 min salio de alli y se encontro a draco apoyado contra la parez con las manos en los bolsillos...-y bien?  
  
-solo me echo un sermon...¿sabes? no me hablaba muy bien de ti...pero con el poco tiempo que me queda –los ojos de ginny se apagaron...-no podia castigarme...ademas le dije que me faltaba hacer la maleta y si me castigaba no tendria tiempo...  
  
Draco se acerco -¿por donde ibamos?-le susurro y comenzo a besarla pero oyeron un ruido en el despacho...  
  
-uggrmm...-se quejo-sera mejor que nos vallamos...si nos ve asi... justo delante de su despacho...-draco puso los ojos en blanco...ginny no pudo evitar que se le escapara una timida sonrisa...el se la devolvio y dijo riendose..  
  
-tendrias que haber visto la cara de snape en la fiesta cuando te lleve en brazos..-ginny se puso seria  
  
-...oye draco...tu y yo en la fiesta noo...  
  
-no que?-pregunto levantando una ceja  
  
-bue..bueno me dijeron que me llevaste fuera de la fiesta...y...yo me desperte en mi cama...  
  
-ginny...que te crees que soy?-dijo draco a carcajadas-un pervertido?  
  
Ginny le dio un empujon mas relajada...-no es eso bobo! Pero tp se de lo que fui capaz esa noche...  
  
-no te hice nada...a pesar de mis ganas- le susurro al oido riendose y miro el reloj...ahora quedaban 4 horas y media...su sonrisa fue disminuyendo...  
  
-Pasa algo draco?  
  
-mira ginny...se que tengo la respuesta clara pero...si no te lo pregunto rebiento...tu...no podrias quedarte en hogwarts...?  
  
Ginny suspiro - si me quedara desaprobecharia una oportunidad unica y..durariamos solo unas semanas...tu siempre te cansas de las chicas...en cuanto se te cruzara una chica dificil de conseguir...irias detrás de ella y yo no lo soportaria...  
  
-te ninguna chica sentia lo que siento por ti...y te lo demostrare...te esperare...me da igual lo que tardes en volver...mira ginny...-draco suspiro- desde que dejaste de hablarme yo no era el mismo...no podia andar 2 pasos sin acordarme de ti...supongo que nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentia xq siempre estabas a mi lado cuando te necesitaba...te quiero – decia draco temblandole la voz...ginny se quedo callada...el suspiro de nuevo y se rindio...y te echare de menos...-dijo mirando al suelo...sabiendo que no conseguiria convencerla...y se fue a su sala comun...no le gustaban las despedidas..y sabiendo que ella se iria... todo le daba igual...  
  
...............  
  
-draco que haces aquí a estas horas?-pregunto blaise extrañado  
  
-ya ves...-dijo echado en el sofa  
  
-draco sin salir de la sala comun y sin chicas a su alrededor...aquí pasa algo..  
  
-no..quiero estar solo si no te importa..  
  
-no me lo puedo creer...-dijo ignorandole y riendose...-draco deprimido???  
  
-PUEDES LARGARTE ZABINI?!-dijo volviendo a su tipica pose malfoy  
  
-no...-blaise se sento encima de el-me vas a decir lo que te pasa o tengo que pegarte?  
  
Draco se quito a blaise de encima, se sento y se puso de espaldas a blaise y volvio a intentar leer su libro..  
  
-si pretendes leer deverias darle la vuelta...-draco se fijo...oh valla...las letras al reves..el tiro el libro contra la parez-dejame en paz!  
  
-es una chica?  
  
-no...-dijo draco algo mas calmado mirando al suelo  
  
-es una chica...-afirmo blaise-pero no entiendo cual es el problema...tu nunca has tenido problemas con chicas..¿qué pasa?no le gustas?  
  
-no es eso...  
  
-tiene novio?nunca te supuso ninguna dificultad..  
  
-que no es eso!  
  
-que es?  
  
-que ella se va a rumania...  
  
-eh?estas enserio con ella?-pregunto blaise-uhm...a rumania...guau! como ginn...¿ES GINNY?  
  
-si...lo siento blaise... se que a ti te gustaba...  
  
-no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella...esta coladita por ti-fingiendo que no le importaba  
  
-pues no lo parecia en la fiesta!-grito con un rependino ataque de celos  
  
-oh...valla...nos viste? No estuvimos ni 5 minutos juntos...ella enseguida se arrepintio y me confeso que le gustabas...y que vas a dejar que se marche sin ni siquiera despedirte?  
  
-ya se habra ido...-dijo draco mirando el reloj...-oh valla...faltan 5 min...  
  
-vamos! ahora mismo! le diras que quieres que se quede aqui y que la quieres...-dijo blaise empujandolo- tienes que estar muy colado por ella para que el gran malfoy se quede deprimido en la sala comun....  
  
-eso ya se lo dije.......  
  
-estoy seguro de que no lo dijiste lo suficientemente claro!venga vamos!  
  
-no servira de nada...-decia echandose atras  
  
-a ver..imbecil! cuando hablaba conmigo todavia estaba indecisa con lo de irse...y tu habras dado por supuesto que se iba!vamos draco!pense que eras mas inteligente...ella pensara que es tu forma de despedirte...el declararte para dejar las cosas bien entre vosotros..no seas bobo...no la dejes irse...  
  
-tienes razon...no se ira sin despedirse no?  
  
-corre idiota!-blaise le empujo de la sala comun riendose... 


	6. The end

Wolas siento la tardanza pero es k este fic me aburre muxo...weno despues de dias comiendome la cabeza al final me rindo...¡estareis contentos! Grrr...no pondre uno de mis finales "sorprendentes" k tanto odiais...ugrm ¬¬...weno kero reviewsss!!! Ninnia-Weasley-007 baraje la posibilidad de k blaise se haga marikon xDD xq con belinda no le permito que se junte!ella que se valla pa su casa =)

impossibles me entra mas curiosidad con tus reviews agregando suspense k con mi propio fic jeje

A ver cuantos me decis k el final fue mu corto...voy a hacer una porra jejeje, engaa a ver k os parece!

..................

Draco comenzo a correr saltando a colin que se habia agachado a atarse los zapatos en medio del pasillo, esquivando al pulpo denominado pansy y sobretodo...esquivando a profesores echandole maldiciones por no parar...finalmente consiguio llegar a las afueras de hogwarts y vio a lo lejos a un dragon volando por encima del colegio...no habia llegado a tiempo...se sento rendido en las escaleras...la habia perdido...

................................................................

-ginny?vamos?-dijo charlie llamandola desde el dragon....ginny movio la mano a modo de despedida de todos sus amigos...ya se habia despedido antes uno por uno...

-ginny-dijo hermione agarrandola antes de que subiera al dragon...-crees que es lo correcto huir de el? No creo que sea la solucion que te vallas...no te veo convendida para irte...

-y.....y que esperas?que me quede aquí a ver como se va con otra?a ver como se cansa de mi?-dijo gin con lagrimas en los ojos

-asi que era eso por lo que te querias ir?mira gin...lo unico que tienes es inseguridad...pero lo cierto es que el otro dia al ver a draco tan preocupado por ti...yo creo que le gustas...xq no le das una oportunidad para que cambie?venga...quedate...no nos dejes...

Ginny miro a ambos lados...derecha una vida con los dragones y su trabajo solucionado...y al otro...¿qué tenia?

.......................................................

-eh...malfoy? que haces aquí?-draco sentado en las escaleras con la mirada perdida se encontro con hermione observandole curiosa...

-bue...bueno.....-draco recupero la compostura-a ti que te importa sangre sucia?

-venias a despedirte de ginny eh?-dijo con comprension

-....ugrm -draco se ajusto la tunica algo incomodo, hermione le miraba insistentemente...

-lo siento pero el dragon ya salio-dijo hermione señalando al cielo...-si quieres despedirte de ella tendras que esperar al proximo vuelo...-dijo riendose

-que?-pregunto extrañado... y gin salio desde detrás de la espalda de hermione...

Draco se froto los ojos incredulo...-pe...pero tu...

-yo que?-dijo riendose

-nada...-dijo draco sonriente rodeandola con los brazos...-me alegro de verte...

-buenooo os dejo solos tortolitos! Chao!-dijo hermione alejandose satisfecha de si misma

-pense que me dejarias...

-ummm...digamos que cambie de opinion en el ultimo momento...-ella se cogio de su nuca y draco le estrecho la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado pensando en lo tonto que habia sido al buscarse a una chica...teniendo a la mejor a su lado...


End file.
